The Z-Fighters Reborn
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: The Z- Fighters are getting old and they need someone who can protect the planet. Who will stand up and accept the challenge?


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything in this story except the storyline!**

**The Z- Fighters Reborn**

**This is a story set about fifteen years after the Majin Buu Saga. The Z- Fighters are getting old and Piccolo takes it upon himself to train a new crew of Z- Fighters. (In this timeline, Uub does not exist!)**

**Chapter 1: Realization**

Piccolo was sparring with Goku. It was a usual day for both fighters, but Piccolo realized something. As the days went on, instead of getting stronger, faster, and more endured, Piccolo was getting shorter of breath.

Piccolo just ignored it which would prove to be a bad idea later on. As Piccolo was getting older and slower, Goku's age was also starting to catch up to him. He was still very strong, but he was also getting short of breath a little sooner than before when he was spry and young.

In fact, Piccolo should have known this a long time ago: The Z- Fighters were old or very close too it. The only ones who hadn't gotten old were Gohan, Trunks, and Goten.

These three though, couldn't protect the planet like the original Z- Fighters had. Gohan had lost a lot of power and he was a successful businessman, so he was out. Trunks was the owner of Capsule Corp., so he wasn't any good. And Goten didn't share the love of fighting like his father did, he would rather go on silly little dates than save the planet.

It also donned on Piccolo that if Majin Buu came back and went rogue that the Z- Fighters would probably not be able to stop him this time. The only two or three that would stand a chance against Majin Buu would be Goku, Gohan, and maybe Vegeta. Come to think of it, what had happened to Vegeta, Piccolo thought. Piccolo hadn't been one of Vegeta's best friends but he had always known Vegeta as a man of great power, but Piccolo thought that after he had realized that he would never catch up to Goku, he gave up fighting.

And Krillin and Yamcha gave up fighting long ago, besides they were useless when they _were _fighters. That left Tien. But Piccolo was pretty sure that even if Tien did still train, that he wouldn't be as strong as Freeza.

So, Piccolo decided that he and, if he could, Goku were going to start another group of Z- Fighters. But Piccolo knew that even if he did find a group of semi- powerful warriors and trained them to respectful fighters, they would never be like the original Z- Fighters. But just maybe if he trained them they could become strong enough to actually protect this planet.

Piccolo also decided that he would start with his only viable option, Pan. He knew that Gohan and Videl would probably would not allow it, but he had to try.

After the training with Goku, Piccolo went to Gohan's house.

When he knocked on the door, and Gohan answered the door Piccolo was surprised as was Gohan. Piccolo was surprised at Gohan's appearance, graying hair and 5 o'clock shadow. Gohan was surprised that his dearest friend had come to visit him.

Hey Piccolo, what's up," The middle-aged saiyan said. Piccolo just kind of stood around and looked at Gohan, not sure what to say.

He decided to just jump into it, "Gohan, I need to see Pan. It's important."

"Hmm?" Gohan asked, thinking he heard the Namekian wrong.

"Gohan, please," Piccolo pleaded, " this planet needs this girl. If you haven't noticed this planet's special defenses have fallen."

"Piccolo. I think that if another threat came to this planet, that my father, I, and even Vegeta could handle it."

"Gohan, are you so sure. Have you sensed Vegeta's energy in awhile. His power is very diminished and you're power has decreased over the years too. You can't just 'think' that you could defeat a threat to this planet. Think if Majin Buu came now. You, as well as I, know that it would take everything we had to beat him, our only hope would be Goku, and he's starting to feel the effects of age too."

"Fine, you're right Piccolo, maybe we need to find a new Z- Fighters crew, but who would we use. The only one I can think of his Pan, and is she ready to fight the likes of Buu, Cell, or even Freeza? I doubt that."

"Yes I know what you mean," Piccolo said uneasily, "but maybe I can go to Namek and see if they have any gifted fighters that would hope to have a chance to protect Earth, and if that doesn't work, than maybe Goku can get Goten back to fighting. After that, well... I'm out of ideas."

"Maybe we can get fighters from _this _planet."

"Gohan, you know that no one on this planet is strong enough to even beat Raditz!"

"How do you know, Piccolo. Have you ever sensed a human's power lately," Gohan smirked.

"No, but I will now..."

Piccolo closed his eyes and sensed the earthling's power. None of them were above average... except four of them. They were far above average and far above Vegeta when he and Nappa first arrived on the planet so long ago.

"And what did you find, Piccolo?"

"Well, most of the powers were average but their were four that were much higher than the average power level. I would most likely compare their power to Vegeta when he first came to Earth."

"You could probably train them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at the Lookout or go to Capsule Corp.'s Gravity Room. I'll tell Pan about this plan. Bye Piccolo, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Kid," Piccolo smirked.

"You know I'm not a kid anymore!" Gohan yelled as Piccolo flew off towards the most massive of the powers.

As Piccolo drew nearer, he truly felt the power. It was much larger than he had originally expected. It was huge, but not nearly as high as Piccolo needed it to be. When Piccolo finally reached the huge power, he noticed he was in a large city. He got closer to the power and finally saw him. He was wearing a suit and had black wavy hair and muscles slightly bulged from the suit.

Piccolo got closer to the ground and grabbed a hold of the guy. When he got farther away from the city he dropped him from about fifty feet, sizing him up. When Piccolo reached the ground, he was happy to see that the guy wasn't hurt and actually may have potential.

"What was that for?" the guy asked genuinely nice.

"I will tell you but first, what is your name," Piccolo asked.

"My name is Clark Kent."

**So how is that for a first chapter. Review this story and make me smile! I'll try updating as quickly as possible and don't worry if I don't update when I say I will, there is usually a reason for it and I'll still update. So thanks for reading and next chapter I will have a power levels list for most of the new Z- Fighters. Bye!**


End file.
